The present invention relates to a laminated core punching apparatus for forming a rotor laminated body and a stator laminated body by punching out rotor core pieces and stator core pieces, which serve as a rotor core and a stator core for a rotating electrical machine such as a motor, from a strip-form steel plate and laminating the punched pieces.